


You're still the one

by MassivelyOriginal



Series: Magic Music Monday's [7]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassivelyOriginal/pseuds/MassivelyOriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're still the one by Shania Twain</p><p>You're still the one I run to<br/>The one that I belong to<br/>You're still the one I want for life<br/>You're still the one I love<br/>The only one I dream of<br/>You're still the one I kiss good night<br/>You're still the ONE!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're still the one

"Did you get you Rose and Lucas settled" Zach asked stepping out of the kitchen with a big bowl of popcorn and two bottles of water.

"Yes Lucas is sleeping and Rose is almost there, we read 3 chapters of Harry Potter tonight. I'm so happy she loves it as much as me."

They walk into the living room and curled up on the couch together. Frankie grabs the clicker and turns on the correct channel. They still have 10 minutes till it starts.

"I'm so excited, I can't believe it's season 26, It's been 10 years since our first season." Frankie said excitedly

"I know. It's crazy, feels like yesterday."Zach said kissing the top of Frankie's head

"I know it does, I wouldn't change a thing. I knew I loved from that first day."

"Did you though?"

"Ok maybe not the first day but very soon after. We were all cuddles from the beginning. You followed me everywhere. I knew you loved me and I loved you."

"Yeah it took me a little longer to realize but I got there."

"I know and I waited for you."

"Thanks. I'm sorry it took me so long. I loved you I just couldn't admit it, to myself or anyone."

"I know but I'm glad you did. You were worth the wait."

"Aww Babe."

"It wasn't always easy, you were really frustrating sometimes and people would tell me to give up all the time but I loved you and I knew you were the one for me."

"Its funny looking back, so many people, our family, friends and even fans they never thought we'd get here. Most assumed I'd never get it right. I'm glad I did though."

"Me too. I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"That first year and even slightly longer, I was so messed up. I just wasn't happy I was running from you, confusing you I'm sure. Hell I was confusing myself."

"Yup."

"But not anymore. Look at what we could have missed" Zach said opening his arms. "Now we have been married for 6 years we have 2 beautiful children. We are so lucky."

"yes we are, we held on and you still make me so happy."

"I love you Frankie."

"I love you too." Frankie said leaning up pressing their lips together.

Soon Big Brother 26 started Julie came on the screen, she welcomed the new house guest.

"Julie looks beautiful tonight." Frankie said

"I almost forgot how much you love her."

"I do, she is amazing."

"No your right she is."

The episode ended and Frankie stood up to clean up the popcorn mess and put the bowl in the sink.

Zach walked down the hall to check on the kids. First he opened up Rose's bedroom door and walked in. Pulling the blanket up over her making sure she was warm. He moved her brown curls out of the way placing a soft kiss on head. Then tiptoed out closing the door behind him. He walked into Lucas"s bedroom and pulled a light blanket over him as well. After he just stared down at his son in his crib he was just as beautiful as his father. Zach felt so loved and blessed in this life.

Frankie found Zach watching Lucas sleep and slipped his arms around Zach's waist placing a light kiss on his neck. Zach placed his hands over Frankie's at his waist. They both just watched their baby sleep.

"Thank you Frankie" Zach whispered

"For what?"

"For loving me even when I didn't return in it, for this. All of this" he said pointing down to Lucas "is because you never gave up"

"I never will, you're still the one."

Zach turned in Frankie arms, kissing him passionately. When he pulled away he grabbed Frankie by the hand and lead him to their room.

"You're still the one." he said " The one I love, the one I belong to, The one I want for life, The..."

Frankie didn't let him finish he covered Zach's mouth with his own, deepening the kiss and pushing Zach towards the bed. Frankie thought to himself, it was all worth it every tear, every heart break all worth it. He knew they'd make it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading, leaving kudos and comments. They are all appreciated!!! Thank you


End file.
